ToHeart 2: The Harem Pairings of Kouno Takaaki
by Kirino
Summary: A series of oneshots based off ToHeart 2. Takaaki and each of the girls he met will have a oneshot dedicated to shipping them together.


_Hey everyone! This is a compilation of oneshots for the anime series _ToHeart 2_. I'm going to write oneshots featuring each girl that the protagonist, Kouno Takaaki is involved with. Most of these will be fluffy stories, but that may be subject to change in the near future._

_And now, I present Chapter 1: Manaka Komaki and Kouno Takaaki_

_

* * *

_

**Manaka and Takaaki**

"_Ikuno!" I cried out._

_My younger sister replied, "Well, I'll leave it to the youngsters," then she just walked away, leaving me all alone with Kouno-kun._

_I realized how awkward it would be, being here all alone with him, so I made to follow my younger sister as she walked away. However, since I was jittery, I failed to notice the large rock near my foot, and I tripped and fell forward. Suddenly, I heard Kouno-kun call my name:_

"_Komaki-san! Watch out!"_

_His arms appeared out of nowhere, and he broke my fall with his body. I frantically clutched his warm body in order to regain my balance. It took me a few seconds to realize what I was doing; it was me hugging Kouno-kun. Both of us stunned, we simply stood there, clutching each other by the rocks at the beach. In the background, a few seagulls cawed loudly, and I suddenly felt the salty tang of the sea in my face, as a large wave slammed into the rocks at our feet._

_I snapped out of my reverie and I broke away from the man that I loved._

"_S-sorry!" I stammered._

"_Uh, yeah, me too, sorry," he replied while scratching his head._

_As my eyes fell on him, I took note of the fact that Kouno-kun's face was bright red. I myself felt the blood rise to my face, and the two of us fell into a silence so awkward and tangible that I felt that I could touch it by merely reaching out into the air. I was grasping for something, anything that I could say to break this awkward silence. My mind wandered to what the three of us were doing before Ikuno left us: We were gathering sea snails for fun._

"_Sea snails!" I said in a forced tone._

_Kouno-kun looked at me tentatively and said,_

"_Uh, sea snails?"_

"_Y-yes! Sea snails," I said nervously. "Let's go get some more sea snails."_

_And with that, we both went back to gathering more sea snails for a few minutes. I went back to the sack that Kouno-kun and I were using to store our sea snails, so that I could put the snails I was holding into it. Without warning, Kouno-kun was beside me. He dropped two sea snails into the sack, and as a result, his hand brushed against mine. The two of us jumped apart at feeling each other's touch, and I again felt more blood rise to my face._

"_S-sor—" I tried to say, but to my surprise, Kouno-kun interrupted me by putting two fingers on my lips._

"_Shh, Komaki-san. Let's just stop this, won't we?"_

"_S-stop what?" I stuttered._

"_This. Enough of the awkwardness, Komaki-san. Even though I'm not so good at dealing with girls, I can tell that you like me. Isn't that right, Komaki-san?"_

_It was that obvious, I guess. My face was still extremely red, and I could feel my heart thumping very loudly. I began to sweat profusely, and I realized that I was already at my breaking point. I couldn't hide my feelings for him anymore. It was high time that I truly let him know about how I felt._

"_Y-yes," I answered, hesitantly at first. "Yes Kouno-kun, I like you very, very much. I'm sorry if it troubles you."_

_He smiled and said, "It's okay Komaki-san. Oh, please call me Takaaki by the way."_

"_Why's that Kouno-kun?"I inquired, raising an eyebrow._

"_Well, if we're going to be lovers, we should at least be on a first-name basis, right, Manaka-san?"_

_I fell silent at hearing the spiel that came out of his mouth. More blood rushed to my face, and with that smile still firmly plastered on his face, he began to move closer and closer to me. I found myself wrapping my arms around his body, staring into his face. I blushed profusely while waiting for him to break the silence. He finally said,_

"_Manaka-san… I love you."_

"_I love you too, Takaaki-kun."_

_His lips moved closer and closer to mine, having me wish that this would never end._

_

* * *

_

"Aneki… Aneki!"

I sleepily answered,

"I-Ikuno? Is that you?"

"Jeez Aneki, get up already! We're going to be late for school. What's gotten into you, Onee-chan, you never usually wake up this late," said Ikuno, as she gently rocked my still sleepy form, trying to get me to get out of bed.

I finally sat up in bed, and I rubbed my sleepy eyes. I surveyed my surroundings, and I took in what I saw: my younger sister, Ikuno, already dressed for school, making her way towards my bedroom door, the newly-laundered curtains, drawn back, letting in the warm rays of sunlight that bathed my room with the gentle glow of the morning sun.

"Aneki, hurry up already, or Takaaki-kun will miss you already," chastised my sister.

"Ikuno!" I said indignantly.

She merely giggled and left me alone in my room. Strange… Normally, I wake up way earlier than this. Oh yes, it was that dream that I had where he… kissed me. I instinctively covered my face for thinking of such embarrassing thoughts, as I felt the blood rise towards my face. I looked in the mirror and I saw Manaka Komaki staring back at me with a crimson red face. Jeez, Takaaki really has that effect on me, doesn't he?

As I dressed up and made my way to school, I silently pondered if and when that day would come.

"Hey Aneki, are you okay?" asked Ikuno, while we were walking along the streets of our neighborhood on our way to school.

"Um, yes, I'm fine," I answered half-heartedly.

She sensed that something was wrong, but she just nodded and decided not to push the issue any further. We fell into a mutual silence, as we made our way towards school.

* * *

Without any incident, the day was almost over. I stand here at the front of the class, overseeing them answer a library-related survey about whether or not the student body wanted the addition of manga to the library's collection. Remembering Kouno-kun's love for manga, I smiled at the thought. I looked over to where he was sitting, and I saw him helping Ruuko in answering the survey.

_He's really a nice and friendly guy_.

After a minute or two, I started to collect the forms.

"Please leave the survey forms here at the desk," I called out.

"Here's my form Iinchou," said Yuuji Kousaka. "Yo Takaaki, I'm going ahead, gotta get home before Aneki does."

Kouno-kun answered him with a wave, then Kousaka-san left the room.

Everyone then began to pass their forms, exiting the room afterwards. Finally, it was just me, Ruuko, and Kouno-kun in the room. He was still helping Ruuko finish answering her survey form. Finally, they both stood up and proceeded to the desk. I looked at Ruuko, motioning for her to place her form on the pile on top of the desk.

"Ruuko-san, please leave your form here," I kindly said.

"Ruu!" she said while raising her arms in the air.

"Ruu!" I replied, copying the action that she did.

Ruuko then left, and Kouno-kun finally left his form at the desk.

"You know, Komaki-san, you look so cute whenever you copy Ruuko's greeting," he said.

"T-thank you," I replied.

I could feel myself blushing very profusely, and my eyes wandered across the room in order to distract myself from this obvious fact.

"Komaki-san, do you need some help with those papers? Those are quite a lot, and I'm not doing anything, since Yuuji left already and both Konomi and Tama-nee are going shopping," he asked kindly.

Flustered, I replied, "No thank you Kouno-kun, I'm fine."

One of the forms fell from the stack when I lifted it, and I bent down to pick it up. Unfortunately, I misjudged the paper's distance from my feet, so I ended up stepping on the paper instead. It was also rather unfortunate that the floors were newly waxed. I slipped, and I heard him cry out:

"Komaki-san! Watch out!"

As he caught me in his arms, I was eerily reminded of the dream I had last night. My imagination began to wander, dutifully ignoring the survey forms that still lay scattered all over the classroom floor, wondering whether the events in my dream would occur here in reality. After what seemed like hours, I finally came to my senses, and broke away from him.

"I'm sorry Kouno-kun, I'm so careless," I said while I began to gather the scattered survey forms.

"It's alright Komaki-san, don't worry about it. Here, I'll help you gather the forms," said Kouno-kun.

And so for the next few minutes, we set about gathering the forms. Finally, there was one form left. The two of us reached for the form at the same time. In a split-second, I already knew what was going to happen before it did. Our hands touched and we immediately jumped apart. Kouno-kun's face was colored crimson red, and I knew mine was too.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He then took my hand in one of his, and he began to caress it gently. This surprised me to no end.

"It's okay Komaki-san. Let me ask you something, something that I've wanted to ask you for a very long time. Komaki_— _no, Manaka-san… I love you. Will you be my lover and start a relationship with me?" he declared solemnly. He then stared at the floor in embarrassment.

I fell silent, and thought about it. My wildest dreams are coming true! I felt my heart leap in joy and a large smile broke across my crimson red face. He was still staring at the floor, so he didn't see my reaction.

"Komaki-san?" he asked nervously, while looking at me.

I let go of his hand and said,

"Takaaki-kun, this is the answer to your question."

I pulled him into a hug and said,

"Takaaki-kun… I love you."

I tiptoed and brought my lips into contact with his. Somehow, I felt that this wonderful moment would never end.

* * *

_A/N: So that's it for the first oneshot! Hope you enjoyed it. My next oneshot will be about Karin Sasamori and Takaaki._


End file.
